Rose to an Angel
by nibijinchuuriki
Summary: This is pointless Fruk smut! enjoy!


So I decided to try my hand at smut now. This is dedicated to my friend for christmas! Happy Christmas 'England'

France leaned over England with a grin almost taking over his whole face. "Angleterre" he purred, "I know you want it. Please give in."

England could only whimper in response, he was biting his lip, refusing to let a single moan escape. His obvious denial however only got Francis to smirk larger as he blew on the Brit's erection causing England to Arch off the bed and pull on his hands which France was holding above his head.

"D-damn you Frog!" He stuttered, "Let m-me go this i-instant!" He tried to glare fiercely down at the French man but the pleasure he was feeling made the whole attempt useless.

"Ah~ But I know that you don't really want that do you?" France slackened his grip on the other's wrists, giving him a chance to escape. England only blushed and didn't move. "That's what I thought." Francis started kissing down the flushed neck below him, listening to the small mews escaping his partner's lips with enjoyment. When he reached the clear the valley between the neck and the shoulder he pushed down the annoying military jacket slightly and gave the newly revealed skin a slow lick. The jolt of pleasure it sent had England moaning, his will finally breaking. France chuckled and smiled at his victory before latching on to the collar bone and sucking. He felt England move his head giving him better access which he gladly took up.

As soon as he felt that the smaller man was marked as his he gave the ending bruise a lick and pulled away satisfied. "That should stay for a couple of days"

Britain glared at him hazily, "Fuck you!"

"You have it all wrong Angleterre, It's the other way around." This causes the bland haired man to flush and look away. Francis leaned down and captured Arthur's lips in a passionate kiss while he unbuttoned the green uniform below him.

"oh honhonhon~ I did not expect you to be so fit." He said as he gazed down at Arthur's torso with a hungry stare.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" England's temper flared, "I'll have you know I've always kept in shape."

France nodded, "And I'll have to thank you for that, it makes you that much more lovely to look upon." The other man only rolled his eyes at the theatrics before letting out a gasp when hie nipple was assaulted by France. The man used one hand to play with the left over nub and his free hand began to work on England's pant zipper. The whole time this was happening the Brit was softly keening for more.

"S-stop with the teasing you wanker!"England gasped for breath.

France raised his head to look down at him, "As you wish." he took a firm hold of the man's cock and watched green eyes squeezed shut as Arthur threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"Quite sensitive I see, how long has it been since you've touched your self?"

"Sh-shut up, ahhh! I-i don't g-get that, ahhh! Desperate!" England could barely say anything coherently at this point. His whole body was shaking with delight at France's ministrations. The french man only hummed in thought as he sped up his hand, pumping the erection even faster. Pre-cum was beginning to drip out the tip, but Arthur's release didn't seem to be coming any faster.

"This is taking to long, maybe if I took it a step further?" He questioned before sinking down and blowing on the tip of England's cock, watching in delight as it twitched eagerly. Soon after he didn't hesitate to take it all in his mouth. The warm shock hit England to the very core as he actually wailed in delight. The shout made France hum in pride which caused the once great empire to let out an even louder shout before eventually cumming in his mouth. He sat up and licked to extra cum of his lips as he gazed down at Arthur. The man's hair was messed up, his eye's were half lidded and covered in a lusty haze. His hands were twisted in the sheet for some hold on reality and his lips were swollen from abuse. He crawled in between his legs and placed himself at England's entrance. Reaching forward France interlaced their fingers before pushing his way past the ring of tight muscles. Simultaneously they both let out throaty moans as he started to pull out almost to the tip and thrust his way back in. England let out a whine and started bushing pack against the fast pace set forth by the french man. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room before he let out a yell as he came. France rutted into him a few more time before also cumming and collapsed, pulling the smaller man towards him.

"We should do this more often." England only growled in response.

Oh God! I've never written something like this before! I'm gonna go purify my mind with tumblr now.


End file.
